You Gave Me Prom?
by darkgirl3
Summary: Theo knew how much Liam wanted to have one normal experience as a senior. He had been turned down on the idea of Prom, but with Mason, Corey and Theo's help Liam gets just that.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Just wanted some Thiam and Morey being regular teenagers so through this together in two days.**

 **Title: You Gave Me Prom?**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey**

 **Summary: Theo knew how much Liam wanted to have one normal experience as a senior. He had been turned down on the idea of Prom, but with Mason, Corey and Theo's help Liam gets just that.**

TAGS: Love, Prom, Dancing, Happy, Boyfriends, Mention of Lydia Martin, Funny, Bottom Theo, Top Liam, hand job, multiple orgasms, making love, Outdoor sex, Watching Sunrise, romance, romantic gesture, Prom Kings

Everything had been worked out for that evening and night except one thing. Liam had forgotten the biggest part of prom night. He had forgotten to ask the person he wanted to take to the prom. He had planned it all out even getting Corey to help him learn how to dance. Liam knew it was too late though because he was standing outside the school gym. He hadn't even realized that he had forgotten until Mason asked him where Theo was at. He didn't know how stupid he could have been. He hadn't thought he needed to come right out and say it. He had figured Theo would get the hint he wanted to go with him.

He knew that Theo had kept laughing at the idea of prom. Had out right told him he didn't do monkey suits for nothing; he'd prefer seeing his sister over going. He had known the seeing Tara was a lie since Theo didn't want to be stuck in hell again. He hated seeing her in his nightmares half the time, but he had hoped it would change this morning. He had even gotten a tux in case Theo changed his mind. Tonight was the last event until graduation in three weeks for the seniors.

Liam wanted to spend the night dancing with Theo and having fun with their other friends. Mason and Corey were in line to get their picture taken along with the rest of the prom goers. Liam knew this was the last event that would go into their yearbooks. It was probably lame, but he wanted one with Theo and him. He sighed looking over at the line before hearing his phone ding. He pulled it out of his pocket looking at the message that he had gotten. It was from Theo and he smiled a little even if he was upset at his self.

The message was short telling Liam he had forgotten something. Liam raked his mind trying to figure besides Theo what could he have left at home. He sent a message back asking what he had left. The next message that came in said look up blue eyes, which Liam did. When he looked up he actually did a double take because Theo was standing in front of him. He couldn't even think of something to say taking in Theo.

His boyfriend was standing there in the tux that he had gotten for him with matching shoes. He hadn't even thought about getting shoes, but Theo had some on. Theo had gotten his hair cut so it looked half like it had when he had first come back to Beacon Hills. Liam had gotten his hair trimmed some the weekend before as well. He couldn't believe that Theo was here and he had a smirk on his face too.

 **~LT TL~**

"You forgot me, silly," Theo said before walking up to Liam leaning in kissing his boyfriend.

Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo holding him close. He was the happiest he had been in three days. They continued kissing for a good minute or two until they needed air. Liam rested his head against Theo's for a moment. He smiled feeling Theo's hands moving over his side.

"I didn't mean to forget, I thought you knew as much as I've been talking about it." Liam said before pulling back taking Theo in again. "Damn you look so good right now. You have no clue how hard it was to find a suit that matched my eyes," his mom had helped him out. She had also helped find one that also matched Theo's eyes for his self. He didn't care if it was different than most tuxes.

"You did drop plenty of hints, but the words will you go with me, Theo never came out," Theo said, but he had planned on going the entire time.

He had just been waiting to see if Liam realized what he had forgotten. He couldn't wait anymore when Liam had taken off with Mason and Corey. He had needed to throw Liam off though too because if Liam hadn't asked he was going to surprise him. He had known how much Liam wanted to go if they didn't have a supernatural problem to handle.

The last month had been quiet and thanks to Mason, Corey and his self Prom was happening. Mrs. Martin had planned on just skipping it, but they had pleaded with her not to stop it. They had even worked on setting everything up their selves. They were also going to have to be part of the clean up Sunday afternoon, but he didn't care. He was going to get to be like a normal teenager tonight with Liam.

"Come on, blue eyes we're going to go do this prom thing right. Pictures, dancing, bad punch and even the post prom sex," Theo said giving Liam a smile that he reserved for Liam. Mason now called it Liam's smile since that was the only time it came out.

Liam took Theo's hand intertwining their fingers going towards the line to get in the gym. He knew he was going to remember this night for a long time. There were a lot of other nights he'd always remember. However, tonight was going to be happy memories that filled his mind.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo and Liam had gotten their picture taken before they had gone in the building. Liam had been leaning back against Theo whose arms had been wrapped around his waist. They had ended up behind Mason and Corey so once they had gotten a couple's picture they had pulled their friends into it getting one with all four of them. The prom theme was Shoot For The Moon and Stars. The back ground behind them had been the night sky with the moon and stars on it. Mason told Liam that it was his idea and the class president had loved the idea. She was the only one else that had helped, but it was mostly the three of them.

There was an actual DJ playing up on the stage and Liam was surprised. He had thought it was going to be someone that made mix CDs or something. He had never expected any of this since he knew it had only been a month's notice that they were in fact going to have a prom. He had been sure it would get cancelled too. However it was like the supernatural community knew they all needed a break. The gym was decorated with all round white balloons and yellow star shaped balloons. There were three banners with the same saying as the one outside, but larger.

"You like?" Theo asked as they moved along the edge of the dance floor as Liam kept looking around.

"I love it, but how in the world did this happen. I asked back in March and was told there would be no prom," Liam asked the joy coming from him in waves.

He saw a booth in the back with a sign above it with entry forms for nominating for prom couples. He smiled knowing that any couple would have a chance in the junior and senior classes. There was a sign that said there would be two sets one from junior and one from the senior class elected. He knew it wouldn't matter who was written down because Beacon Hills High didn't discriminate. He was glad he got to grow up here where no one looked at you twice on who you dated. He led Theo over to the table putting two names on the piece of paper. He didn't think he had a chance so he put Mason and Corey's name on his piece of paper before handing one to Theo.

Theo filled his own slip out, but even if he didn't think he had much of a chance he wouldn't mind being up there with Liam. He wasn't really wanting recognition for what he had done so he avoided the topic of how. Mason and Corey had backed him up when he went to ask so it was a team effort. It had taken all week to decorate the place a few hours here and there after and before school. He had also spent most of his free period doing it as well, which had been complicated since Liam had wanted time with him. Nolan had kept Liam occupied the whole week though. Theo had called in the favor Nolan owed him for stopping Liam from killing him that time.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo led Liam out on the dance floor finding a place that wasn't so crowded. He had spent some of the time in there with Corey learning how to dance. He had been awful and almost gave up at first, but Corey had refused. He could now actually lead which had seemed like a fat chance in hell when he started. He still hadn't figured how he had got tripped up causing Corey and him both to hit the floor.

Liam smiled as he leaned in close to Theo surprised that his boyfriend was taking the lead. He didn't mind though because he rested his head against Theo letting him lead. He listened to the music playing along with Theo's heart beating against his ear. Theo's arms were wrapped around his waist with his doing the same. He loved being held by Theo or doing the holding for that matter. He was no longer down because he had gotten what he wanted. This one good memory of high school with Theo being with him at a normal high school event. It was the best one because there was nothing supernatural about it. At least not trying to bring the town to its knees with destruction.

When the song switched to a fast one Liam was about to leave the floor. However, Theo held onto him pulling him back. He laughed being spun around and even dipped as the song went on. When it ended he was flush against Theo's body again with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't expected it at all, which had been the best part of it. Theo had improved his dancing since the last time they had attempted it.

Liam pulled Theo close kissing him as a light flashed out of the corner of his eye. When he pulled back Mason was standing there with his phone getting a second picture. He smiled at his best friend before Mason, Corey, Theo and he left the dance floor after Liam took a picture of the other couple. They got something to drink standing to the side talking about how wonderful it was for Mrs. Martin to agree to this. Liam knew he was going to have to find her and thank her personally.

He knew that she didn't like anything doing with the supernatural. At times she didn't want to hear a single mention about it. However, she had taken more caution with hiring new teachers and councilors. Even if she didn't want anything to do with the place she had taken to protecting the school. He knew it was Lydia's doing in why her mom was really looking out for them now.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam, Theo, Mason and Corey danced a few more songs and even switched partners twice with them dancing with each other. Liam had laughed when Mason had refused to let Theo lead even though he could now dance. It was how he found out that Corey was the one that helped Theo. He had tears in his eyes with laughing so much as Mason told how Theo had not once, but four times landed on the floor the first day they tried. It was where Theo had been going during their free period to learn.

"Don't listen to what he says, it was only twice," Theo said as Mason kept teasing him.

He didn't care though and it really had been four times they went down, but once was Mason's fault. He had let the balloons go that morning when Corey had been giving him one last minute run. He had tripped over one of the balloons that had gotten entangled in his foot before going up in the air. He had taken out two of the star balloons as he hit the floor. Corey had let go of him in a hurry so not to fall.

"Four and I got all of them on video too," Mason declared as Corey spun his boyfriend around making Mason yelp because he hadn't expected it. The song had changed to a fast one all at once.

"You're dreaming, Mas," Theo laughed before catching Mason's hand and switching off with Corey again when he grabbed Liam's hand.

"No way," Mason retorted finally letting Theo lead. A year ago he wouldn't have trusted Theo to be this close to him. Let alone dip him down like he had done with Liam and Corey him before without dropping him. He would have used his baseball bat if he'd called him Mas too. That was only reserved for his friends to call him and his boyfriend.

 **~LT TL~**

The two couples switched back on the next slow song and stayed out on the dance floor for two more before going in search of more bad punch. Liam had slipped off to the bathroom because even if the punch was awful they were thirsty. There had also been a few cakes and cookies donated by someone. One of the grocery stores had even donated bags of chips for the occasion. Each table had a good luck to the seniors from the place that had donated the stuff to.

When Liam came out of the bathroom he found the light on in Mrs. Martin's office. He could hear the music from here with his super hearing, but it didn't quiet carry for a normal ear. He knocked on the office door before there was a come in. He opened the door finding Mrs. Martin sitting behind the desk working on something. He still felt nervous around her since she knew he was a werewolf, but she'd never shown anything but kindness to them. He knew she had said no to the prom in case it turned into a battle with hunters. There was a large amount of supernatural's that were graduating this year.

"Hello, Liam. Is there something I can help you with?" Mrs. Martin, soon to be Mrs. Stilinski come July.

"I wanted to thank you for tonight," Liam said with a nervous smile. "I know you don't like hearing about things like me. However, I had to thank you from all of us because this meant something. Having at least one night when we didn't have to know we're the reason the others didn't get what they deserved. We also get to be normal and do something normal," he said not taking a breath until he was finished.

Mrs. Martin luckily caught what Liam had said and it was almost the same that Theo had said when he had come asking her for the prom. She had been sure Liam had sent him to ask again only to find Liam had no clue about it. It had taken her a night to decide and a conversation with Lydia to give in. She knew that it didn't matter if the students were human or something supernatural. They were all her charges and deserved at least one good memory of high school. She still remember Lydia telling her about the sophomore dance she'd gone to with Stiles. It was the first dance they had had together and Lydia reminded her he had been the only one that knew the real her.

 **~LT TL~**

It was that and the fact that Theo wanted to give Liam and the other students the same thing. She had remembered her own prom as well with her friends. She had kept the secret for the last week on why the gym had been closed off. Theo had asked her not to say anything while it was going on, but tonight was almost over. She was sure he wouldn't mind telling Liam even if he didn't want the whole school knowing. Mason and Corey had backed him up promising to clean everything up and do almost everything their selves. She still wasn't sure how they had managed to get a DJ so quick.

"I was convinced by someone that everyone deserves a night to remember even if it is only a prom," Mrs. Martin said giving Liam a smile. "You really have Theo to thank for tonight. I shut the idea down because I didn't want it to turn violent if someone found out," She knew Liam knew the someone she was talking about, Monroe. She still had been shocked at how much damage had been done by the woman to the school and students. It was one reason she let her future husband help with the new hires at the school.

"Theo? He's been telling me he would rather be anywhere else than here all week." Liam said in shock.

"He was maybe throwing you off the trail. Mason, Corey and he have been working all week in the gym. He wanted to give you a prom and the others," she said knowing that Liam hadn't known a thing about it. "If you'll excuse me my date has just arrived," she added standing up from the desk.

Liam looked behind him seeing the Sheriff in a tux and he smiled at him. He excused his self after telling them both they looked nice and to have a good night. He needed to go and find his boyfriend to thank him for this.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: There is one more chapter of this. To all the prom goers out there hope its safe and a great night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Just wanted some Thiam and Morey being regular teenagers so through this together in two days.**

 **Title: You Gave Me Prom?**

 **CN: More dancing here along with one couple being crowned king and king. Then some smut at the end.**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey**

 **Summary: Theo knew how much Liam wanted to have one normal experience as a senior. He had been turned down on the idea of Prom, but with Mason, Corey and Theo's help Liam gets just that.**

Liam went back to the gym finding Mason and Corey right off. "Where did you go? Theo thought you got kidnapped," Mason asked. Liam had been gone for a little while, which always worried Theo.

"I was thanking Mrs. Martin for tonight and she said it was you all and Theo's doing." Liam said still stunned at what he had been told. He had taken a few minutes processing everything before he had come back. He was trying to figure out when they could have done it all.

"Um, well, it was more Theo, we just helped him." Corey said not sure what to say since he thought Liam wasn't going to find out.

"Exactly, we were only there for moral support and decorating. Corey for dance lessons," Mason supplied feeling nervous since they had said they wouldn't tell Liam. "Which here he comes we're going to dance and vote for prom people," Mason said before taking hold of Corey's hand and disappearing into the crowd. He almost told Corey to make them really invisible, but he'd wait til later if they were hunted down.

"Where are they running off too?" Theo asked putting his arm around Liam glad to have him close again.

He nuzzled at his boyfriend's neck placing a kiss there. He looked around the school gym feeling all the emotions coming from the other teenagers. Mostly the feelings were happy and joyful mixed in with something along the lines of bitter-sweet. He was looking forward to getting away from the town, but he was going to miss it too. They still had three months or about that left in Beacon Hills til they were off to college.

 **~LT TL~**

"They are worried you might rethink your no killing policy and start with them." Liam smiled leaning against Theo. "You are the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. You are the best person too doing what you did." he said before turning around kissing Theo. He put everything he felt for Theo in the kiss glad that he had fallen for him. "Although Mrs. Martin is the one that told me," Liam added when he pulled back.

"I figured someone would tell you before the night was over," Theo said, but he couldn't be mad his secret was let out. "I wanted to give you something for everything you have done," he explained.

"Well I think my boyfriend giving me prom is amazing. He also gave the juniors and seniors an awesome night too," Liam spoke before kissing Theo again getting lost in the moment.

They didn't break apart until they needed air. Liam taking Theo's hand leading him out on the dance floor again. He wanted to spend as much time dancing tonight as they could. They had both learned just for tonight. Liam thought about everything that had happened in the last two years. He had at once thought about another person who might have been here tonight. However, he knew that destiny had other plans for his, their lives. He might still regret what he had done at his old school.

However, he was glad he had gotten kicked out. He would never have met Theo or fallen in love with him once he brought him back. He wouldn't change a second of the time they spent together. They still had moments of getting into spats, but it was mostly over who was a cover hog more. He had found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and they were going to the same college. He was going to be a history teacher and after the last three months Theo had finally decided what he wanted to do. He wanted to do more of what they were already doing by protecting the town. He was going be a cop, but he wanted to go to college first.

Once they were done with college they were moving back here to teach and enforce the law in their hometown. He already knew that Theo was going look good in a uniform. He had gotten him to dress up as a cop for Halloween. That really had been a hard thing to get Theo to agree too, going out for Halloween. He had managed though and it had been an excellent night. It had been perfect like tonight too. Even when things were bad their lives were almost perfect together.

 **~LT TL~**

The night was almost over after more dancing and thankfully no one had spiked the punch. Liam had spotted Nolan and Alec dancing together as well. He hadn't known they were together, but it was obvious after remembering how they were together. Through out the night the class president and vice president had announced a few things.

That had included the junior class prom couple which he had known the guy since he was on the lacrosse team with him.

They just had to announce the senior class and Liam was hoping it was Mason and Corey. Liam was only waiting around hoping that they would win. He had thought about bailing out thirty minutes before. However, he had been told by Mason he wasn't about to leave. He had snuck off to the locker room with Theo though. They had ended up giving each other blow jobs after making out. The dancing half the night had gotten to both of them and they had needed relief.

They were both sitting in one of the corners with Mason and Corey. They were talking and splitting the last two pieces of cake that Corey had gotten. Theo and him had also turned invisible getting into the teacher's lounge getting them something good to drink. By good he meant real drinks that didn't taste like sugar and water. Liam and Corey were sitting between Theo and Mason's legs leaning against their boyfriends. They were relaxing remembering fun times that year that had nothing to do with supernatural happenings.

 **~LT TL~**

"Last bite, open up," Mason said before putting the spoon in Corey's mouth once he opened it.

"I don't know who made these, but they are the best," Corey said once he swallowed. Mason and him had asked the grocery store for the chips to be donated. He just didn't know who had donated the cakes. It was eight sheet cakes and every one of them had been eaten. He had easily snatched the last two slices of cake wanting to at least try them.

"Nolan's mom owns the bakery in town," Theo said feeding Liam the last bite of their cake. He had asked for nine of them and had kept one in the garage fridge. "I might have done him another solid by talking to his mom for him," he replied.

"Please tell me his ass of a dad is gone and his mom let him move back home?" Liam asked.

He knew how much Nolan missed his mom and sisters. He had been shocked when Nolan showed up at his house so wet he thought he was going to make a pool on his front porch. Apparently taking the hunters' side had cost Nolan the rights to live in his house. He'd tried going home saying he was sorry, but he'd only been given one bag of things by his dad. The man had tossed his only son out on the street saying he could live in the gutter. No son of his was going to shoot at innocent people.

He had let Nolan stay with them, which besides Theo, Mason, Corey, Alec, Parrish and his self no one knew. He thought the Sheriff might know, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure on that. Nolan's grandparents had gifted him his car, which was in his name. So one night they might have gone and stolen the car back. It was how Parrish had found out about Nolan living with him. Corey might have turned invisible to drive it away, which seeing a car driving it self down the road had defiantly needed a double take.

Corey had forgotten he was invisible too and started telling Parrish what was happening. It had been hilarious because Parrish had told Corey he could not drive invisible. He might accidently turn the car invisible, which was not possible they had tried it. However, Parrish had dealt with the car situation since it was legally in Nolan's ownership even if he wasn't eighteen yet. Since he lived with Liam and his parents took care of that then the car got to stay with Nolan. It had been a headache and then some, but Liam was hoping Nolan got to go back to his mom and sisters.

 **~LT TL~**

"He actually left his self, last month up and vanished one night. Left note and divorce papers he'd already signed. What he wanted he'd already loaded in the truck and left with before Nolan's mom got home," Mason said telling Liam and Corey since they didn't know that Nolan was thinking about going back home.

"If his mom doesn't freak about him dating Alec," Corey supplied remembering the conversation he had with Nolan.

"Nolan and her already talked, it was before she agreed to make the cakes," Theo told them. "She didn't care who he was with as long as he came home. She made him promise not to bring any weapons in the house. His sisters are ten and eight so I get that part." He wouldn't want to have any kids near what they did. He didn't think it would be a bad idea to one day have kids with Liam though.

"That's good, he won't be alone when we're off at college," Liam said thinking about shutting his eyes.

That idea was stopped when someone announced that it was time to reveal who the senior couple was. After that there would be one more dance, but Liam didn't know if he wanted to move. He was comfortable and warm leaning against Theo taking in his scent trying to stay awake. He hadn't thought this night was going to go like that it had been more than he could have thought it would be.

"Come on blue eyes you need to get up, I want one more dance with you," Theo said kissing Liam's neck whispering in his ear what else he would like to do to him in a little while.

"Mmm," Liam sighed before Mason and Corey took one of his hands pulling him up. Liam did the same for Theo once he was standing. "Okay, one more dance and we can go, but you owe me," he took Theo's hand before going back on the dance floor.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam wasn't even paying attention to what the person on stage was saying. That was until he heard his name and stopped dead in his tracks. He thought it was a mistake at first until the light hit him in the face. It was what had been done when locating the other prom couple before. Liam was looking around to see if it was a mistake at first or maybe had been looking for Mason and Corey who were beside him.

"It's not a mistake," Mason said when he saw the look on Liam's face. "Go; trust me you deserve tonight to be a little more special. It wasn't rigged either," he added in case Liam thought that.

He had been the one to suggest that there should be a drawing for both classes. He laughed watching as Theo practically pushes Liam towards the stage. He knew that Liam hadn't expected to even have a chance at being a prom king. It was why he was glad his best friend was elected. Liam spent lots of time trying to keep the other people here and in the town safe. Theo did the same and even if it wasn't an out right acknowledgement of that it was good for them.

"Liam looks like he would rather take on ghost riders or hunters than be up there in front of people," Corey said with a smile on his face. He had agreed with Mason that the two on the stage deserved to be the senior class couple.

 **~LT TL~**

The class president was standing on the stage waiting as Liam finally found his self moving on his own. Theo telling him he would carry him if he didn't move, bridal style, on the stage had helped with that. He was still nervous because he may have watched Carrie one too many times with his mom when he was younger. Although that wasn't how their prom night was ending thankfully.

"Seniors you voted and here is the 2018 prom couple from our class. Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken," the class president said before putting the crowns on Liam and Theo's head. The gym cheered clapping and yelling out for the couple they had chosen. "I have one more thing to say before I let the DJ play our last song of the night. I was just told that we have few people to thank for this night being possible." She said before telling the entire gym that Mason, Corey and Theo had put together tonight in one week. She also thanked their principal Mrs. Martin for letting the guys put the prom together for them.

"I'm going to get ever who told," Theo whispered in Liam's ear because his face had turned red when it had been told he was responsible. He defiantly hadn't wanted to be singled out; Liam was with him for the couple. Although Mason and Corey were in on it too, but they hadn't been on the stage.

"What are you going to do to them?" Liam asked kissing Theo's neck once they were on the dance floor again. The last dance starting up as he moved with Theo to the beat.

"I'm going to kiss them and make love to them in our bed," Theo said looking into Liam's eyes. He knew that his boyfriend had done it because he had seen the text he sent to Nolan. He had told their friend to let it slip that Mason, Corey and he were responsible.

"That guy is lucky that your boyfriend understands that," Liam said puling Theo close to him before kissing him again. He moved his hand to the back of Theo's neck deepening the kiss.

"He really does," Theo breathed out once they broke apart for air. "Let's tell Mason and Corey we are leaving. I'm taking my king home with me so I can do just what I said," he said kissing along Liam's jaw.

Liam nodded before they broke apart to find Mason and Corey to say good night. They would see them the next day for the clean up. He still wanted to thank them again for what they had done to make tonight special. HIs boyfriend and friends had given him prom. He knew that he had the greatest friends and wouldn't change them for anything. He wouldn't change this moment for anything either.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam moved his hands over Theo's body knowing it better than anyone ever would. He knew what could get his boyfriend going and he always used it to his advantage. They had already stripped down lying on a blanket in the middle of the preserver. It was their second favorite spot to go, Theo's truck being the first. It did have wheels and they could hide out anywhere they wanted to. They had gotten into it on night before spring break started and ended up at the beach. Mason and Corey had joined them the next day, but it had been awesome being together that week.

Liam moved his hands and mouth over Theo's body giving him thanks for all that he had done for him tonight. He was already deeply imbedded in his boyfriend's body slowly moving. Theo lying below him like the many times before that they had been joined together. He moved his hands up taking hold of Theo's before kissing him. They weren't trying to rush to get to the finish line. They could take all night if they wanted to some of his energy had come back to him.

Liam thrust in and out making sure he connected with each forward motion with Theo's prostate. He wanted him to cum first as he took hold of his cock moving his hand up and down. Theo's hand covered his as they worked together until Theo was cumming between them. Liam's name slipping from his mouth in a whispered moan before Liam was emptying into Theo.

 **~LT TL~**.

Theo nuzzled against Liam's neck as they laid out under the stars. The moon wasn't even in the sky at the moment though since it was a new one tonight. The stars being the only thing that was lighting up the sky. He was happy just lying with Liam something he couldn't have said years back. Liam had been his first everything, except for kiss, but he had been the first guy he'd kissed. He moved his hand over Liam's front taking a hold of his cock. He moved his hand over the steal member getting a moan from Liam.

They had already gone a few rounds after they'd made love the first time. He could tell it was getting closer to morning, but he couldn't resist hearing Liam as he fell apart again. He made slow movements with his hand using the pre-cum as lube. Liam leaned back against him baring his neck as another moan slipped from him. He didn't hesitate to bite into Liam's neck; they had already done it several times that night.

Liam came feeling the pleasure ripping through his body moving his hand up to Theo's face. He held his lover to his neck as he licked any traces of the holes that had been there for a second away. He didn't think he could move as Theo stroked him through his orgasm. They had pleasured each other half the night taking short naps in between.

 **~LT TL~**

"What you thinking about?" Theo asked taking Liam's hand in his own again. He held Liam as close as he could get him taking in his scent.

"That I never thought this was possible. I hope we get more nights like tonight, but if its a while before the next one. I got to say that I felt like any other high school student at his senior prom." Liam said before turning so he was facing Theo. "Thank you so much for giving me prom. It might be lame to some people, but I wanted something that reminded me there is still things that can't be corrupted."

"You're welcome, I'm glad I pulled this off. We all needed tonight as a reminder and the rest of them shouldn't be punished for the war." Theo said kissing Liam. He wanted to spend more than tonight giving Liam reminders that there was more than the bad out there. Liam had showed him that and he'd do anything to let Liam feel like he was normal.

They laid there holding each other close watching as the sun came up an hour later. The stars disappearing for the time being, but they were still there. It wasn't long after the sun came up that they fell asleep right there in the woods together. They had done it many times before especially after a full moon. It was like a home away from home, which was what he had meant by taking Liam home. He'd love to have a house out here someday with Liam it would be perfect.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
